rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lie Ren/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01111.png|Early Ren concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Official Designs Lie and Nora Credits001.png|Ren and Nora's silhouettes during the ending credits of Episode 7 ren valentine.jpg|Ren's Valentine's Day card Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models Lie Ren Turnaround.png|Shots of Lie Ren's model, posted via Monty's Facebook Twitter YORB1.png|Ren's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00633.png|Ren, alongside the other members of Team JNPR. 1102 The Shining Beacon_00743.png|Ren in front of Beacon The First Step 1104_The_First_Step_01174.png|Nora, either incredibly tiny or far away 1104_The_First_Step_01194.png|Nora yawning and stretching while leaning on Ren. 1104 The First Step_01453.png|Brushing teeth has never been worse 1104_The_First_Step_02009.png|...and for breakfast... 1104 The First Step_02558.png|Ren wielding StormFlower. 1104_The_First_Step_10962.png|Nora. Nora. STOP 1104 The First Step_11720.png|Ren in a battle stance. The First Step, Pt.2 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_1512.png|Landing strategy? Ren falls with style 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_1552.png|Readying StormFlower as he falls. 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1558.png|Using StormFlower to descend the tree. 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1664.png|Dusting off after a successful landing. The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest_07879.png|Calm before the storm 1106 The Emerald Forest_07994.png|Something isn't right here... 1106 The Emerald Forest_08185.png|Stay back! I know Kung Fu! 1106 The Emerald Forest_08741.png|Ren in a battle stance, StormFlower in hand 1106 The Emerald Forest_09119.png|Stabbing the King Taijitu after a successful dodge. 1106 The Emerald Forest_09264.png|Ren in one of his more menacing shots 1106 The Emerald Forest_09312.png|Seeing the white half of the King Taijitu 1106 The Emerald Forest_10268.png|Using his Aura to break the King Taijitu's fang. 1106 The Emerald Forest_10322.png|Ren wielding the two fangs he broke off of the King Taijitu. 1106 The Emerald Forest_10425.png|You've got something in your eye. Let me help you get it out 1106 The Emerald Forest_12339.png|"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_12389.png|Boop! Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_02841.png|Known her for years and still she wears him out! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_03090.png|Nora and her disappearing act. Again 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04682.png|Ren joining the rest of the bunch 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04896.png|"She's falling." 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05920.png|That's going to leave a mark... 1108_Players_and_Pieces_10991.png|Sheltering from the Nevermore's gaze 1108_Players_and_Pieces_11887.png|Fighting the Death Stalker alongside Blake 1108_Players_and_Pieces_12099.png|Withdrawing whilst Pyrrha provides covering fire 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15292.png|The team's ready to try again 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15402.png|''CHARGE!!!'' 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15664.png|Attack its weak point for massive damage! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_16747.png|"...couldn't stand another minute." Faceplant. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20770.png|Ozpin forms Team JNPR 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20771.png|Team JNPR Line-up 1108_Players_and_Pieces_21011.png|Nora, what the?! The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm Jaunedice 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice_4128.png|Ren endorsing Ozpin's mug clarifying Nora's story 1111_Jaunedice_4453.png|Having to clarify the actual dream much to his frustration Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_05389.png|"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Forever Fall 1113_Forever_Fall_01072.png|Nora bounces, Ren polishes 1113_Forever_Fall_06351.png|Nora and Ren seem oblivious to Jaune and Pyrrha's plight... 1113_Forever_Fall_08170.png|Damnit Nora! I just filled that! Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_03932.png|Where's everyone at, bingo? Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP_0943.png|"We got the order wrong, guys!" Best Day Ever V2_01_00019.png|Nobody will ever know if he was smiling because he knew what Nora was about to do or because he was really having a good day up until then. V2_01_00022.png|See No evil. V2_01_00034.png|All those hours of Fruit Ninja will finally payback. V2_01_00043.png|Why doesn't this Academy have janitors? V2_01_00047.png V2_01_00053.png V2_01_00054.png V2_01_00055.png V2_01_00061.png Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00014.png V2_02_00017.png V2_02_00020.png V2_02_00023.png|Put your hands in the air like you just don't care... that nobody is studying. Burning the Candle V2_06_00015.png|Such a nice relaxing shower. V2_06_00016.png|Should have stayed in longer. V2_06_00017.png|I don't have a clue of what you are talking about. V2_06_00018.png|Must... Reach... Clothes! V2_06_00020.png|Nora... Save me. V2_06_00021.png|Pyrrha... Save me. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00013.png V2 07 00021.png|Wait... what's happening? V2 07 00022.png|One of these things is not like the others... Field Trip V2_08_00033.png V2_08_00037.png Search and Destroy V2_09_00005.png V2_09_00006.png V2_09_00007.png|Lie Ren tsundere mode. V2_09_00009.png V2_09_00013.png V2_09_00014.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Lie Ren images